


Fair Play

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

Noin slid into the chair across from Relena then relaxed back against the plush red material of the seat. Despite the noise of the other diners and the heady smell of well prepared food she narrowed in immediately on her companion. “What is so important you couldn’t tell me over an unsecured line?”

Relena picked up the folded napkin that sat in front of her and ran her fingers over the heavy cloth before snapping it open. She set it over her lap, smoothing out the creases in a purposeful manner. “I’ve been seeing someone and I wanted you to know.”

Flipping open the richly decorated menu Noin scanned the first page as she composed her thoughts. The writing inside was done in ornate calligraphy, gold against a cream background, and it lacked a price list as that would have been crass. “Is it Heero?”

“No, though he was a Gundam pilot.” Relena chuckled and Noin absently noted that the tone was richer and deeper than she remembered. The teenaged girl she had traveled with during the eve war had grown into a young woman before her eyes.

“That does shorten the list quite a bit.” Making a quick decision Noin closed the menu and set it aside as a sign to the waiter or waitress that she was ready to order.

After a moment Relena placed hers on top squaring off the corners so they were stacked precisely. “Yes it does.” She made no offer to end the suspense instead sat watching  
with a look of amusement dancing in her eyes.

“I doubt Trowa or Quatre would be willing to share though I don’t know that for sure.”

Chuckling again Relena waited until they had both placed their orders with an attractive and efficient waiter before continuing. “They only have eyes for each other so I don’t see the question ever coming up.”

“That leaves Duo and Wufei.” Noin paused to pour herself a glass of wine from the bottle that had taken up residence on the table.

“Yes it does.” Relena helped herself to the wine clearly unwilling to offer any help as she seemed to delight in drawing out the game letting Noin find the answer for herself instead of feeding it to her.

“Is it Duo?”

“No, have you seen the way he looks at Heero when he thinks no one is watching?”

There was another pause, this one longer as Noin took a long swallow of her drink. “So, it’s Wufei then. You’re dating Wufei Chang.” The tone was flat more prone to use with discussing the diagnosis of a terminal illness then the choice of dating partner.

Relena sighed, setting her glass down gently on the starched white tablecloth. “Yes, Wufei. We’ve been seeing each other for several months now and I’ve become quite fond of him. I had hoped that would be happy for me like I was for you and Milliardo.” Her voice softened in tone and volume and she sighed again. I know its not easy loving someone who has made some big mistakes in his life, but I thought I could depend on you for help.” She looked up, smiling ruefully as she met Noin’s gaze.

Noin flinched at the words though she couldn’t deny the truth of them. Relena rarely asked for help or support in her personal life and despite the concerns about Wufei Chang, Noin was pleased to see the hints that maybe not all of Relena’s life was focused on politics and sustaining the peace. “You’re right and I’m sorry.” Noin reached across and squeezed Relena’s hand. “Now that I really look at you it’s impossible not to see how happy you are.”

“I am.” Relena grinned, the masks of diplomacy falling away to reveal a precocious young woman. “He’s very good to me.”

Returning the grin Noin leaned forward, her chin resting on her steepled hands. “Tell me all about it.”


End file.
